La Naissance de la Bible de Martel
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Les mots s'envolent, les écrits restent. C'était pourquoi il fallait absolument écrire une bible pour la nouvelle religion de Martel. Afin qu'elle ne s'envole pas dans dans un bruissement d'aile.


___Coucou les gens !_

___Me revoici dans la catégorie Tales of Symphonia avec un petit écrit. Je mets un warning de suite. Si oui, je me suis basée sur la religion catholique car c'est celle que je connais le mieux, non, je ne fais aucun prosélytisme et je ne juge aucune religion comme inférieure. Je ne me moque pas non plus de la religion catholique._

___Résumé:_ ___ Les mots s'envolent, les écrits restent. C'était pourquoi il fallait absolument écrire une bible pour la nouvelle religion de Martel. Afin qu'elle ne s'envole pas dans dans un bruissement d'aile._

___Disclaimer:_ ___TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel._

**La Naissance de la Bible de Martel**

_Welgaia, peu après la fondation du Cruxis._

Trois hommes étaient attablés, des feuilles et de l'encre près d'eux.

- Bon, on a détruit la religion de Mana et ce qui s'y réfère. Martel est la nouvelle Déesse ! Dit le plus jeune des hommes avec une joie non feinte

- Il nous faudrait écrire une bible. Proposa celui vêtu de mauve.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? S'étonna le benjamin du trio

L'homme a la chevelure océan soupira.

- Kratos a raison, Mithos. Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits, quant à eux, restent. Si l'on veut que la religion de Martel survive, il lui faut un support de références.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'embête à en écrire une nouvelle ?! Tu prends celle de Mana et tu remplaces son nom par Martel.

- Le plagiat est un crime, Mithos. Répliqua aussitôt Kratos

- T'as juste envie d'assouvir ton fantasme d'écrire un livre...

Nouveau soupir de la part de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

- On peut s'en inspirer et remanier quelques points. Cela serait alors une réécriture et non du plagiat. De plus, cela nous épargnera des efforts. Rassurés ?

Le duo acquiesça. Ils commencèrent par les commandements de Martel. Ils restèrent dans le grand classique : ne pas tuer, ne pas voler, ne pas faire d'icône, l'interdit de l'adultère, bref, rien de bien nouveau. Puis arriva le temps des sacrements. Ils gardèrent le baptême, le mariage, l'extrême-onction, la communion, la confession et la confirmation pour les plus pieux.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on garde le baptême. Je n'ai jamais été baptisé et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Pesta l'homme aux cheveux couleur du ciel

- Grâce à ça, on garde la peur et l'outil qu'est l'excommunication, Yuan. Répondit Mithos

- Les prêtres ont toujours refusé de baptiser les demi-elfes. Répliqua le fraîchement dénommé Yuan

- C'est pourquoi on va écrire qu'aux yeux de Martel, les races importent peu.

- Cela ne va pas arrêter la discrimination pour autant.

- Ca posera une base pour le changement ! Le changement, c'est maintenant !

Yuan n'ajouta rien, Mithos pouvait être extrêmement têtu.

- Quid de l'eucharistie ? Demanda Kratos

- Késako ? Questionna Mithos

- Pour résumer, c'est la cérémonie selon laquelle le pain et le vin deviennent le corps et le sang du seigneur. C'est la transsubstantiation si tu préfères. Expliqua Yuan

- Pour un non-baptisé, tu es bien renseigné.

- Ca veut dire qu'à chaque messe, manger de l'hostie et boire du vin reviendrait à manger et à boire une partie de Martel.

Mithos pâlit, au point que ses deux amis craignirent un malaise.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Manger Martel ?! Ma grande sœur ?! Quelle horreur ?! Jamais de la vie ! Moi vivant, c'est hors de question ! Je me refuse à créer une religion cannibale ou martelvore ! Raye-moi ça, Kratos !

Le greffier obéit alors que l'adolescent tremblait de tout son long.

- On a bien fait de se débarrasser de la religion de Mana, vu ses pratiques barbares ! Ajouta-t-il

- Bon, bah on peut dire que la prière est déjà suffisante pour être en osmose avec Martel, ça sera déjà pas mal. Soupira une énième fois Yuan

C'était exactement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas que Mithos participe à cela. C'était une mission importante et le métis était trop jeune et immature pour garder la tête froide. Il ne comprenait pas encore la douce mélodie des métaphores.

- En ce qui concerne la question de l'homosexualité... Continua Kratos

- On s'en fout, Martel est trop pure pour parler de sexe. Coupa Mithos

- En partant de ce principe, tu laisses sous-entendre qu'elle est insensible aux crimes comme les viols, la pédophilie etc. Prévint Yuan

- Bon, bah, Kratos, écris que Martel aime de manière égale les hétéros, ceux qui aiment se faire mettre, les brouteuses de gazon...

- On dit les gays et les lesbiennes, Mithos. Reprit Yuan

- Du pareil au même ! Bref, l'homosexualité, pour elle, c'est okay parce que l'amour, c'est beau, on tombe amoureux d'une âme et non d'un corps. En revanche, pour la pédophilie, Pedobear va au panier parce que c'est facile de faire dire ce que l'on veut à un enfant pour faire accepter ce genre de relation, la zoophilie c'est niet parce que faut être timbré pour s'envoyer en l'air avec un chien et je pense ne pas avoir besoin de justificatif pour le refus de la nécrophilie.

- Et l'inceste ? Demanda le secrétaire

- J'vois pas pourquoi ça serait interdit. Répondit Mithos qui se voyait bien épouser sa chère grande sœur afin qu'elle soit toute à lui à jamais

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les mariages consanguins peuvent donner naissance à des gens atteints de maladies très pénibles, voire affligés de folie. Argumenta Yuan

- Mais des gens au sang pur.

- Tu as trop lu Harry Potter.

- Non, Le Trône de Fer.

- Alors tu sas pourquoi il ne vaut mieux pas autoriser l'inceste.

- Mais ça donne des Daenerys Targaryen !

- Tout comme ça peut donner des Joffrey Baratheon !

- T'es chiant Yuan !

Kratos raya donc la mention de l'inceste.

- Et la polygamie ? Demanda-t-il

- Je suis pour ! Ca évitera aux hommes la honte que d'avoir des maîtresses et des bâtards !

- Je suppose que ce droit est également valable pour les femmes, n'est-ce pas Mithos ?

- T'es un briseur de fantasmes, Yuan.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? C'est mon plaisir secret.

Ajoutant une aspirine dans son verre d'eau car sentant une migraine poindre, l'humain supprima la polygamie.

- Si t'es si malin, écris cette bible tout seul ! S'énerva l'adolescent

- Et Kratos, il compte pour du beurre ? Riposta l'adulte métis

- Non, pour de l'encre, c'est lui le scribe.

Le jeune homme se leva et quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un _« je lirai ça quand ça sera fini ! »_. Yuan et Kratos se regardèrent.

- Quel gamin ! Pesta le demi-elfe

- Comme tu le dis, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Et c'est un bon garçon.

- Et un peu con.

- Yuan...

- M'enfin, on va pouvoir véritablement travailler !

Après trois nuits blanches, la religion de Martel avait sa bible.

Le duo avait gardé l'explication de Mithos pour justifier pourquoi la déesse acceptait l'homosexualité, pourquoi elle refusait la pédophilie, la nécrophilie ainsi que la zoophilie. La religion de Martel prônait l'amour, le pardon, le respect de toutes les formes de vie, la tolérance, l'égalité des sexes et des races. Tous les êtres vivants étaient des enfants de cœur de la déesse, liant les hommes et les femmes par une fraternité morale. Le texte serait donné à un homme par un Ange, fondant ainsi la lignée des élus du mana. Et, écrit de la main de Kratos, il y eut un texte scellant bien des destins :

_Jadis, il existait un arbre qui était la source du mana. Une guerre, cependant, causa son dépérissement. Un héros sacrifia alors sa vie pour prendre sa place. Mortifiée par cette perte, la Déesse monta aux cieux et dit aux Anges :_

_« Vous devez me garder éveillée car si je dors, le monde ne connaîtra point de salut. »_

_Les Anges donnèrent naissance à l'Elu, qui se mit en route vers une tour dont le sommet atteignait les cieux. Ce fut ce qui marqua le début de la Régénération du monde._

**FIN**

_Voilà donc mon petit délire qui est parti d'un rien. J'ai tenté de le rendre humoristique, j'espère ne pas l'avoir rendu lourd au final * rires *. Je répète encore une fois que je ne dénigre en aucun cas les autres religions, j'ai pris comme base la religion catholique car c'est celle que je connais le mieux, et d'ailleurs, je ne me moque pas non plus de la religion catholique. J'ai un grand respect pour les gens croyants. _

_Bref, désolée pour ce moment de gendarme, mais je préfère mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t tout de suite, sait-on jamais._

_J'espère que mon écrit vous aura plu._


End file.
